danielleslexiconfandomcom-20200214-history
Ballehera
This Shadowrian-native people are near exclusively nocturnal, and are very calm and in tune with the world's channels of magic and with spirituality. Taking their features from the various species of bats means they have phenominal hearing, but curiously enough, excellent eyesight also. Indeed, 'blind as a bat' is something of a misnomer, for them. They have a natural inclination toward Dark, Void magic in particular, and like to utilize it and their power of flight to get around. They frequently become teachers, masters of Dark magic, or seers. Physiology The Ballehera are humanoid creatures, typically a bit shorter than the average human and much, much lighter so as to enable flight. They are, for the most part, covered in fur, though depending on the individual it could be a fluffy mane or a thin peach-fuzz in all but head-hair. Each one sports a bat-like muzzle of some kind, wide eyes and large ears, as well as very large wings extending along the arms. It's said that this can make some types of manual dexterity difficult. They have a broad fur and eye color range which depends on in-born element, though it is always a dark shade of that color. Each arm ends in eight 'fingers', five of which are used as hands much like a human's, and the other three of which act as a framework for the race's broad, leathery wings, which extend from the end of the sixth finger to the upper part of the hip. Because of this, they typically need specialized clothes. Their feet have five dexterous toes, used for gripping the branches and roofs of buildings and caves in which they live. They are unique in their circulatory structure in that their hearts are built for pumping force in both directions, as opposed to solely toward the head as in humans, or solely toward the lower body as in animal-bats. This enables them not only to live on the roofs and ceilings of their dwellings, but also on the ground if they so wish. Also unique is their digestive ability to process the blood of other creatures if needed, and their dental structure reflects this in its small, needle-like fangs. The bite of a Ballehera is said to contain a numbing agent as well as a anticoagulant, though they are able to produce a healing agent that seals the bite wound shut if they choose. The differences between male and female Ballehera are largely the same as in humans, with some difference. Female breasts tend to be smaller, and set somewhat wider apart. Males are much more slender than their human counterparts, not as broad at the shoulder. They are rumored to have exceptional... length, but this is personally unconfirmed despite insistence by certain parties that I "investigate and bring back pictures". Culture in Relation with other creatures The Ballehera are largely peaceful with other races, enjoying the chance to share their visions and knowledge with the world. The few rogue septs of Ballehera are largely nonviolent, preferring petty thievery and protest to displays of brutality and might. Category:Index Category:Races